Tokyo Summer Session
by TwelveTurquoise12
Summary: Chiba and Hayami, Maehara and Okano, and Sugino and Kanzaki go on a summer festival date. Lots of fluff. Based after "Tokyo Summer Session" by Honeyworks. Oneshot. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. The title is from** _ **Tokyo Summer Session**_ **by Honeyworks, and this is heavily based on the song. Some sentences or dialogue here are the translated lyrics on the Vocaloid wikia, or edited versions of it.**

* * *

Hayami nervously twisted a strand of hair behind her ear. Her heart was pumping as she waited for a certain someone to appear.

 _Oh please, calm down._ Hayami said to herself. _It's not like he'll disappear suddenly._ As she thought of that possibility, she suddenly became a bit scared.

Last year, they had went to the summer festival together. It had been intended to be a date, but when their teacher invited all their other classmates to the festival, they couldn't actually be alone. Maybe this year would have a better result.

"Hi there. Nice, day, huh?"

The very person that had been causing Hayami's nervousness came forward and greeted her.

"Hello." Hayami said to Chiba. She blushed when she saw him looking at her attire. She had specially dressed up (obviously not for Chiba what were you thinking). Her hair was in a bun instead of pigtails, and she wore a pink yukata with a white sash.

"So, how've you been?" Chiba asked. Secretly he thought that Hayami was really pretty at the moment, but he could think of nothing else to say.

"Average, I guess." Hayami replied. "Nothing special has happened."

That was their usual conversation, short and direct.

But in their hearts, they were hoping for something more. But they were too afraid to say it aloud.

"Let's go to the shooting arcade." Chiba suggested.

Hayami smiled when she thought of guns and shooting, and was reminded of the time a year ago.

"And try not to get banned." she joked.

* * *

One day, Okano, Maehara and Kataoka went to the café where Isogai worked. Kataoka wore a coat despite the sunny weather and sunglasses.

"I hope people don't see me," she muttered when she sat down.

Isogai and Kataoka went to the same high school, and each had their fan club. Their fan clubs were obsessed with them, to the point of stalking.

"If people know you work here, you'll be in big trouble," Maehara said to Isogai. "The usual order please, ikemen."

As they settled down with their favourite drinks, the trio began to chat, and when Isogai came over he would add a few sentences too.

"Did you hear? There's gonna be a fireworks show next week!" Okano said excitedly. "Who's going?"

"Not me," Kataoka said, taking a sip of her drink. "I mean, I would _love_ to go, but my fan club is really persistent. They would just be a huge bother. Especially when they see me in a yukata. So now those kinda crowded events aren't really my thing."

"Same with me," Isogai said as he walked past. "I'm not going." He gave Maehara an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry Maehara."

Isogai and Maehara, being friends since they were little, always went to the summer festivals together.

"Well," Maehara sighed. "Looks like I need to find a date. My last girlfriend just broke up with me so…"

The others groaned when Maehara reminded them of his womanizing habits. Okano in particular was frustrated.

"Hmm… how about that one… or that one… but I hear she's with someone else now…" Maehara mused as he scrolled through his phone's contacts. Okano steadily grew angrier.

 _She's going to burst soon,_ Kataoka and Isogai thought with a deadpan look. _And Maehara is oblivious._

"OKAY!" Okano yelled suddenly. "If you have to take someone, then take me! At least you won't look like a pathetic single man!"

 _Finally!_ Kataoka thought.

"Umm, you?" Maehara looked over at the athletic girl with a scary glare. "You would just kick my ass, so that's a no."  
"Aw, jeez… I wanna go to the festival too." Okano pouted. "Well, it looks like I'll just have to try my luck with someone else then." She looked away and crossed her arms. Then she gave Maehara a glare.

"It will be a good chance to make up for the Valentine's Day incident!" Kataoka nudged Maehara.

The boy felt a slight pang of guilt when he remembered the incident. Even though he had dumped many girls before, somehow an upset Okano affected him the most. Maybe it was that she could actually kill him.

"But on second thought, it sounds like it could be fun- I might wanna go with you after all." Maehara said.

"Fun?" Okano raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'fun'? Going after other girls?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I-if we're going together then I won't do that-"

"Fine." Okano said decisively. "We're _definitely_ going together. Where should we meet?"

Maehara was surprised at Okano's assertiveness, but pleasantly so. Okano may be a bit annoying at times, but other times she could be pretty cute, so Maehara was fine with that.

* * *

Sugino had finally mustered up the courage to ask Kanzaki out.

The girl had graciously agreed and Sugino felt like the happiest man on earth.

But now, he just felt very awkward. Next to him Kanzaki was walking silently, a serene smile at her face.

Kanzaki was like an untouchable goddess. Sugino had never spent so much time alone with his long time crush, so he was very nervous and didn't know what to do.

Kanzaki suddenly tugged at his sleeve, and Sugino nearly died from that cute action.

"W-what is it, Kanzaki-san?" Sugino stammered.

"Let's go to the shooting booth." Kanzaki pointed in a direction. Even though her smile was calm like always, he could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Oh! If you like it then let's go!" Sugino agreed readily. Maybe he might even impress Kanzaki, but most likely Kanzaki would be better at shooting. He could remember back in 3-E at the time of the civil war, Okajima and Chiba told the class about Kanzaki's battle skills.

When the duo reached the shooting booth, they saw two familiar people standing nearby.

"Chiba-kun! Hayami-san!" Sugino greeted.

"Ah, hello." Chiba and Hayami turned around, their hands full of prizes they had won, like last year.

"So you two are going together," Hayami said said with a face that said "finally!".

Sugino blushed furiously. "Y-you're one to say! Isn't this the famous sniper couple?"

"Anyways," Chiba said, interrupting. "Hayami and I got half of the prizes already, so good luck."

"Were you banned?" Kanzaki asked.

"Almost." Chiba replied. "When we saw the owner getting angrier, we stopped." He noticed that Hayami was getting distracted by another booth.

"Hayami?" Chiba asked cautiously.

Hayami's eyes were glued to the booth's prizes. "Cats." she said simply.

The booth had a lot of cat plushies as prizes. And Hayami was a huge sucker for cats.

"I'm going," Hayami said and walked to the booth, eyes never leaving her target.

Chiba hurriedly followed after her. "I've gotta go, and you two have a fun time!"

Kanzaki won a lot of prizes, but all with the same elegant smile on her face.

"You're amazing, Kanzaki-san!" Sugino gasped at least twenty times that day.

"You can drop the honorifics, Sugino." Kanzaki smiled. "After all, we've known each other long enough."

For a moment, Sugino didn't breath.

"K-Kanzaki thinks I'm close enough to stop using honorifics! Yes! _Yes!_ " Sugino continuously slammed his head on a nearby lamp pole.

After Sugino had calmed down, the two walked around the festival to see what else they could do.  
"I'm a little thirsty." Kanzaki suddenly said.

 _My chance!_ Sugino thought. He held out the soda can he was drinking from. "Want a sip of this?"

Kanzaki let out a small gasp. "Is this what they call an indirect kiss?" she inquired politely.

"…So you noticed?" Sugino muttered, defeated. He held the can away and blushed deeply.

"…Yeah, I noticed." Kanzaki said. But when Sugino turned away, the girl blushed a bit too.

 _Indirect kiss… huh?_

Kanzaki was still thirsty, but it would be too embarrassing if she brought up the topic again.

So silent they remained, and thirsty she remained.

* * *

Learning from last year's festival, Chiba and Hayami came prepared. They each brought a bag to place their prizes. Now they were almost filled to the brim.

Hayami had won a huge cat plushie, and instead of putting it in her bag, she hugged it to her chest, refusing to let it go.

Chiba found it cute. As if some other force was controlling him, Chiba stretched out his hand and petted Hayami's head.

"W-what are you doing?" Hayami stammered and glared at the boy, cheeks flushed. Her bright green eyes become more noticeable against the redness of her cheeks.

 _How can she become even cuter?_ Chiba asked himself. His face flamed up too. "Ah, n-nothing." He looked away.

"It's just because you're cute." he whispered, embarrassed to say it out loud.

A warm feeling flooded Hayami's body. "Don't call me that," she whispered back, but she was secretly glad he thought so. Out of things to do, she hugged her plushie even harder.

After a pause, Chiba said, "Your plushie might get dirty, with all the food stands nearby."

Hayami looked down at her precious plushie. "I… guess…" Then she put it in her bag, slung over her shoulder.

Chiba let out a sigh. _Gosh… the atmosphere is so awkward now._ He peeked at the girl beside him, and looked at her hand.

Ever since they met, there was a noticeable distance between them. Maybe today would be a good time to change that?

Chiba slowly got closer, and Hayami didn't seem to mind. He tried to touch her waiting left hand ever so slightly.

On contact, he quickly drew away, and blushed.

 _I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand,_ he chanted inside his head, as if that would help him build up his courage. But instead he hid his hand away in his pocket.

 _I'm so stupid,_ Chiba thought. He shoved his hand deeper in his pocket unconsciously, and felt some coins in it.

"Wanna buy some food? It's on me."

* * *

When Chiba's hand brushed against hers, Hayami's heart gave a jolt.

She felt a sudden impulse to hold his hand. When she looked, she realized he had gotten closer.  
 _I've actually noticed it. That the distance between us can be closed in an instant._ But they kept on procrastinating, procrastinating…

It was funny because if they were tasked to do anything else, they would do it in an instant, but when it concerns their relationship, they didn't know what to do.

If only she could have the courage to hold his hand…

 _I want to hold your hand, I secretly want to hold your hand_ …

Butt she hid hers behind her back, fingers fiddling with her sash.

* * *

When Maehara went to the festival with Okano, he noticed that something was off with his date.  
"What're you mad about?" Maehara asked, hoping he did not offend the girl. "Did I do something that bothered you?"

Okano gave a "hmph" and crossed her arms. _He didn't notice…!_

"Here's a hint," Okano brandished a finger in front of Maehara's (attractive) face. "Don't you think something about me today is different from usual?"

Maehara looked up and down at the girl. Okano wore a green and blue yukata, which she usually didn't wear, but that was the same case for every girl. He couldn't detect any trace of makeup on Okano's face. Suddenly, an idea hit him and he smirked.

"Oh, I know!" Maehara clapped his hands together. He leaned closer to Okano and whispered in her ear. "You gained weight, didn't you? There's no need to worry about it."

Despite wearing a yukata, Okano had no problems with sticking her leg out and kicking it across Maehara's midriff. "Idiot!" she roared.

"Ow!" Maehara placed his hands in front of his stomach protectively. "Your kicking strength hasn't changed, that's for sure."

"Notice how I'm wearing earrings!" Okano said angrily and swept her hair away, to reveal a pair of simple earrings.

"Ah yes… I see." Maehara said, sweatdropping.

Okano still looked angry. The boy immediately searched his mind for something to calm her down. He proceeded to flirt with her. After ten of his best lines, Okano still hadn't calmed down.

Okano sniffed, nose in air. "Your so called 'charms' won't work on me." But secretly, secretly, she enjoyed the fact that Maehara did his best to please her.

* * *

"Boy, I'm hungry." Sugino said. "I want to buy something to eat."

"Good thing I brought something over," Kanzaki rummaged in her bag and took out a small pack. "Have a bite of these. I made them yesterday."

Sugino took the pack as if it was the world's greatest treasure. A small pink ribbon was tied around the opening. His eyes widened. "Could these be the _legendary_ homemade cookies?"

"Yep." Kanzaki replied.

Sugino almost cried. _It's… it's kind of like receiving handmade chocolate from Kanzaki! Except it isn't Valentine's Day._ "Thank you!" he cried gratefully. Then he noticed something.

 _Cookies and summer? These two usually don't mix._

"Even though it's summer?"

"Even though it's summer." Kanzaki winked at Sugino.

At that precise moment, Sugino's soul soared out of his body and started floating on clouds.

 _Sugino's really happy…_ Kanzaki thought. She smiled when she saw him so delighted. _But I'm still thirsty…_

* * *

"The fireworks display will start soon," Chiba noted. "Let's get a good seat."

 _I've actually noticed it._

Hayami's heart was pumping loudly, as she followed Chiba through the crowd as he tried to find a spot to see the fireworks.

 _This distance that could be closed in an instant._

She ran forward, her sandals clanking against the pavement.

 _I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your_ _hand…_

So Hayami grabbed Chiba's sleeve and tugged at it shyly.

The boy looked back at her flushed face and smiled.

* * *

The colourful fireworks exploded, lighting up the night sky.

"So beautiful…" Kanzaki murmured absentmindedly. It was barely audible under the exploding noises and the "ooohs" and "ahhhs" of the people. Her eyes were fixed on the fireworks.

"Aren't they?" Sugino grinned, but instead of looking at the fireworks, he was looking at his beautiful date.

"Absolutely stunning." Kanzaki agreed.

Sugino's eyes never left Kanzaki. He could see the fireworks' glow reflected in her eyes. "They are." He couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

"The fireworks I'd only watched from afar are now right in front of me." Maehara said in awe as he and Okano enjoyed the display.

"It's the kind of day where you wish you could stop time and never go home." Okano smiled happily.

"... So you admit you like spending time with me, huh?" Maehara teased. "My charms _do_ work, after all."

"Haha, you idiot." Okano laughed and lightly punched Maehara in the arm, although there was no malice in it.

The two sat side by side silently.

"Maehara?"

"Yes?"

"I…" Okano blushed profusely. "I think I like you."

Maehara stared at Okano, surprised. Then a warm smile spread across his face.

"…I think I like you too."

* * *

 _It's now or never Ryuunosuke._

Chiba felt his palms sweat, and quickly wiped them on his clothes.

Their hands were right next to each other. Everyone were focused on the fireworks. It was the perfect chance.

He tried and touched Hayami's waiting left hand ever so slightly. When she didn't say anything, he put his hand on top of hers.

 _I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand_.

Hayami's lips parted in surprise. Chiba watched her closely, and he felt something akin to a passionate flame rise inside him.

 _I_ _want to steal your lips away._

Hayami felt his bigger, warm hand on top of her's.

 _I've actually noticed it. This distance that could be closed in an instant._

She moved her hand and held Chiba's hand. Looking back at the fireworks, she pretended nothing had happened, even though her face was a red as a tomato already.

 _I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand, so I tightly grip yours back._

The fireworks display ended, and so has the magic. As everybody else got up, Hayami felt her hand slip away from his. Feeling slightly sad, she looked at the boy.

"Rinka."

Chiba called her first name, which they never did around people they knew.

As their eyes met, they immediately knew what they wanted.

They leaned closer and closer, until their lips were millimeters apart...

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a huge sucker for my OTP ChibaHaya. Hope you enjoyed this summer piece and please read and review!**


End file.
